House Chaosforged
History Formed during the First Void War not through necessity but by choice as during the initial encounters with the Invaders, the Orkish Hordes met them with a great deal of enthusiasm, however there was none more enthusiastic than the unusual figure known as Godslaya. Initially alone, many of the others flocked to this powerful figure and developed into a sort of cult. Over the war it began to grow from a few members to eventually entire tribes, the orks gathering under a single massive banner, a great waagh that shook the very earth itself, however much like the others they suffered a great deal of losses and under the guidance and cunning of the Eternal Godslaya, they have since settled into a new faction of the Chaosforged, Born in Chaos and Forged in the Flames of War where they shall meet the foes of the land in great and bloody victory. Purpose They have but one purpose and that is to server under the Leader until the time for the next Waagh begins, until then they train, train and train yet more, constantly practicing and running short skirmishes in order to study their enemies and grow stronger. When the time comes the earth shall shake and the foes of the Chaosforged shall know true fear. How to Join For those who wish to join all they have to do, is ask, accept a job to kill something or otherwise prove their combat capabilities, then have it be seen by a member of the House. Tactics Tactics tends to vary from individual to individual however House Chaosforged preaches one thing and that thing is to take down as many opponents as possible before ones death. However it also preaches that one should not needlessly die and that they should pick their battles so that they will survive to see the Great Waagh to come. Code of Conduct Might makes Right is the primary thing that they live by however it is not always the Might of the Body but the Might of Magic or the Might of the Mind. In addition, survival is a necessity, for if one dies before the Great Waaagh, they cannot raise their blade alongside the Godslaya as they bring down the filthy invaders and strike out to start a new civilization. Punishments Punishments tend to vary a great deal based on the mood of those in charge, the only real rules are that there is to be no killing of other members nor to deliberately leave any others in harm either, whilst this does not apply to the other Houses and civilians it is expected to not harm them for the sake of balance and for the factor of their uses in the Great Waagh to come. Day to Day Operations Fight, Drink, Sleep, Fight, Drink, Sleep. This cycle is repeatedly endlessly and with great zeal, all members are encouraged to head forth from the House to seek out spots of violence and engage forth whether it is with one side or the other. Many groups of Chaosforged have formed into small mercenary bands that can be regularly acquired to assist in many affairs, however they have a single rule of not fighting each other. They train, fight and kill to better themselves so that when the time comes they will travel forth with the Godslaya and cleave a passage of bodies. Outlook of Other Houses Their opinion of the other houses is typically leaning to more of an annoyance, having to rely upon them for assistance due to lower numbers, however should members present Might, physical, magical or mental, respect can be earned for that member in particular. Otherwise they will be seen as simply something holding them back, however whilst many do not approve, those higher up in Chaosforged are far more tolerant and know that the various houses are important. Likes: Scourge . Dislikes: Ember-Blade, Silvershield . Hates: Vigilant, Legion . RP Tips In short, this house is a very violent mix of both Ork and Viking style role-play, they believe that the strong will triumph and will always be the ones in charge but also wait with great anticipation for their equivalent of Ragnarok.Category:Organizations